justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheap Thrills
|artist=Sia ft. |year=2016 |mode=Solo |dg= |pc=Purple |gc=Yellow |lc=Purplehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 |nogm = 2 |perf =Anissa Thai |choreo = Anissa Thaihttp://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |pictos= 153}} "Cheap Thrills" by Sia ft. Sean Paul is featured on and has been confirmed to be featured in . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has black tied up hair with purple highlights. She wears a loose purple transparent tunic with gold necklaces, a black bra and black pair of shorts underneath, orange and black knee high socks, with green and white platform heels. Background The background is at first seen inside an animated waiting room, complete with a red and black chair, a purple brick wall, and a red door. Going outside the nearby window, there is a large city similar to that of Uptown Funk's. The buildings greatly vary in color and the floor has colorful flowing loops. The coach makes various painted effects with some dance moves. A couple of sketched cars are drawn out, slowly driving on a pink and orange striped road. In the chorus, the coach is on a road that is shown horizontally. As long as the coach dances, many sketches create and colour by themselves appear: they show many skyscrapers, stars and lipsticks. At the end, all buildings disappear and are replaced by a sky made of colorful animations. The floor is animated with waves made of lines in shaded of blue, purple and lime green. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your waist while swinging your right one in semicircular movements above your head. Cheap-0.png|All Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *This is the second song by Sia in the series, after She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). ''It is followed by [[Titanium|''Titanium]]. **However, this is the first song in which Sia is the main artist rather than a featured artist. *The song was used in the trailer for Just Dance 2017. *This is the first choreography Anissa Thai has created for the game.https://www.facebook.com/nanifun/posts/10209698087706299 *The dancer has the same outline as Hangover (BaBaBa). ** Coincidentally, both P1's routine of Hangover (BaBaBa) and this routine are performed by the same dancer (Anissa). *On some versions of the Just Dance website (like Mexico's version, for example), a GIF for Radical is erroneously used for the song's place in the "Top Tracks" section of the website. *This is the second song to spell out reggae lyrics phonetically, after Jamaican Dance. *In the lyrics, Bada bang bang does not appear. *The background was shown as a teaser in the #June13 sneak peeks. *The background is seen in Wherever I Go. Gallery cheapthrills.jpg|Cheap Thrills 542.png|Avatar Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background CHeapUmbrella.png|The Coach Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the Radical's GIF on some versions of the official website CTSelectionScreen.jpeg|The Character Selection Screen Videos Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Just Dance 2017 - Cheap Thrills References Site Navigation es:Cheap Thrills Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Pages that won Article of the Month